Bubble-gum Couple
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Namikaze-san? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali. Tak mungkin seorang Namikaze yang notabene orang kaya itu mau dekat dengan gadis sepertimu," / "AH DOBE! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padaku, ha?" / "Maaf, Naruto...," / "Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku."/ "Bubble-gum?" / NaruFemSasu / DLDR ? RnR Please 'o')b


Bubble-gum Couple

by Kyu Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | General | Typos | OOC maybe

Uzumaki Naruto | Uchiha Sasuko

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu. Bagaimana kalau saat hari H, tamu yang kita undang terlambat datang tapi kau sudah mengundang tamu cadangan lain? Kau mau menjawab apa?" tanya gadis seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dia terlihat sangat serius dalam rapat ini, pantas saja gadis berambut merah muda ini terpilih menjadi ketua panitia untuk Festival School.

"Tapi bagaimana jika tamu yang kita undang tidak jadi datang? Mereka belum memutuskan untuk datang kan? Kau ingin membuat semua orang kecewa, Sakura?" tanya balik pemuda yang menjabat sebagai pemuda wakil panitia. "Kita harus memikirkan hal yang mungkin akan terjadi di hari H. Aku akan tetap mengundang tamu cadangan lain. Ada yang setuju denganku?"

"Aku setuju, Shikamaru-kun," timpal gadis berambut pirang dengan cepat. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipi merona gadisnya itu.

"Tak bisakah kalian menyampingkan privasi kalian di rapat ini?" tanya Sakura malas.

Tok tok tok! Suara ketukan dan deritan pintu terbuka menghentikan kegiatan marah Sakura.

"K-konnichiwa, m-minna," seorang gadis berambut indigo masuk ke ruangan itu dengan gugup. Refleks, semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat menatap ke arah gadis yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ada niat untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana? Kemarilah," Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan... a-aku ke sini untuk minta i-izin dari kalian. S-sepertinya aku t-tidak bisa meneruskan j-jabatanku sebagai sekretaris. K-karena...,"

"Kau mau keluar dari panitia festival sekolah, Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru sinis, Hinata mengangguk kemudian merundukan kepalanya. "Sudah ku duga. Apa alasanmu, he?"

Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang masih merundukan kepalanya, "Hinata-chan...,"

"K-keluargaku mendapat musibah, rumahku terbakar karena LPG yang di beli dari Indonesia meledak tiba-tiba," ceritanya pelan, Hinata tampak malu pada teman-temannya. Sakura memeluk gadis bermata amethyst itu di ikuti oleh beberapa teman mereka. "A-arigatoo, minna," ucap Hinata pelan, bersyukur karena mempunyai teman yang peduli padanya.

"Hinata-chan, jabatanmu akan ku serahkan pada anggota lain. Dan kau, jangan pikirkan masalah jabatan ini lagi," Hinata mengangguk. "Dan jangan lupa, kau harus wajib datang ke festival sekolah. Mengerti?" perintah Sakura.

"A-akan ku usahakan, Sakura-chan. H-hontou ni arigatoo, minna," Hinata membungkukan setengah badannya. "A-aku permisi," pamit hinata kemudian.

"Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali Hinata. Dia pasti sangat susah sekarang. Bagaimana dengan mansion besar itunya ya?" Temari mulai bersuara setelah Hinata meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Iya, kau benar, Temari. Pasti dia sedang menderita karena musibah itu. Apa kita tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu?" timpal gadis lain bernama Matsuri.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantunya? Kalian tahu kan bagaimana sikap dia? Apa kalian lupa dengan sifat sombongnya itu? Aku akui dia memang pintar dan kaya, tapi sikapnya terlalu sombong pada kita," celetuk gadis lain lalu di iyakan oleh beberapa temannya.

BRAK! Suara mata langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut biru dongker yang baru saja membanting buku yang ia baca dari tadi. Iris onyx milik gadis itu menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan itu dengan tatapan bosan, dia melepas headset yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya. "Kau gagal jadi ketua, Sakura," katanya dingin setelah berada di samping Sakura.

Sakura terhenyak, "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuko?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja membiarkan mereka bicara tidak jelas?" ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kami hanya berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk membantu Hinata, Sasuko," sela Temari.

"Hn, lalu apa hasil diskusi kalian?"

"Kami akan...," Temari diam sesaat lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah teman-temannya.

Sasuko tersenyum sinis saat melihat teman-teman Temari mengedikan bahunya. "Kalian seperti anak kecil yang harus di dikte untuk melakukan sesuatu. Berapa umur kalian eh?" tanya Sasuko dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuko?" Shikamaru menatap gadis bermata onyx yang juga menatapnya sinis itu.

"Hn? Apa aku harus menjelaskan pada orang jenius sepertimu, Nara?"

"Sudahlah, Sasuko," ucap Sakura menenangkan suasana yang semakin panas.

"Percuma jika kalian hanya bilang aku kasihan padanya, aku ingin membantunya atau apalah tanpa melakukan apapun. Semua itu percuma, kalian hanya buang-buang energi. Kenapa tidak langsung membantunya saja?"

"Kau mau kemana?" cegah Sakura saat melihat Sasuko memegang knop pintu.

"Ke tempat orang yang mau berbagi tanpa mengharapkan imbalan dan latar belakang sesamanya," kata Sauko penuh penekanan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuko," Sakura menatap temannya satu persatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, uang terkumpul di tangan Sakura. "Aku lihat, kau lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Tolong sampaikan ini padanya dan salam kami," Sakura menyerahkan uang itu.

"Hn," Sasuko membuka pintu, "Ku harap, ini tidak sementara," lanjutnya sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu ruang rapat.

"Dia...," gumam wakil ketua panitia pelan, seakan dia baru menyadari sesuatu yang dulu menjadi alasan perpisahannya dengan gadis yang baru saja keluar itu.

-Bubble-gum Couple-

Membosankan. Saat ini kelas XI-2 sedang lenggang karena Kurenai Sensei tidak masuk dan hanya memberi tugas untuk mengganti pelajarannya. Suasana semakin sangat menyebalkan saat gadis pirang di depanku berbicara dengan pemuda rambut nanas yang berada di belakangku. Kenapa mereka tak pindah duduk saja? Pengganggu!

Aku mulai menikmati lagu yang kuputar di mp3 melalui headset. Lantunan lagu mulai terdengar merdu dan sangat indah.

_Tsumetai sono te kimi no seijanai_

_Osanaki hibi hotta kizukakae_

_Dareka wo aisuru koto osoreteru no_

_Kotoba no uragawa se wo mukete_

_Dakishimeta kokoro ga koori no you ni_

_Sotto tokedasu_

Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini, benar-benar menyukainya.

"Sasuko?"

Entah kenapa aku terasa nyaman dan hangat saat mendengar lagu ini.

"Sasuko?"

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Uchiha Sasuko!" Seseorang berteriak mengganggu kesenanganku, segera ku buka mataku yang tadi sempat menutup. Seorang pemuda berambut durian kuning tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Tadi aku sudah memanggilmu berulangkali, tapi sepertinya kau sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri sampai-sampai panggilanku tak kau dengar," ujarnya.

"Hn," pandanganku teralih pada pergelangan tanganku, tangan Naruto menggenggamnya dengan erat. Pantas saja aku merasa hangat dan errr sedikit nyaman.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Kau sakit?" Segera ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, "Ah kau pasti ingat kekasihmu, iya kan?" tebak Naruto.

"Urusai, Dobe!"

"Dobe? Oi, Teme!" Naruto tampak tertawa dengan panggilan Dobe-Teme ini. Asal tahu saja, Naruto adalah anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar di negara ini, Namikaze Corp. Dan entah kenapa dia menjadi ramah padaku padahal dia begitu dingin pada para fansgirls-nya itu, terlebih aku hanya gadis biasa. "Hei, kau melamun lagi,"

"Hn,"

"Ayo kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu," Naruto menggamit tanganku dan menarikku keluar kelas. Saat kami berada di lorong, semua mata mengarah pada kami, khususnya pada pertautan tangan kami. Kenapa seorang Namikaze Naruto bisa dekat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuko yang som? Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya menundukan kepalaku karena malu.

"Kenapa kita ke sini, Dobe?"

"Mobilku sedang di perbaiki di sini, biasalah masalah ban kempes," jawabnya kemudian lalu dia mengajakku duduk di ruang tunggu di bengkel dekat KHS itu. Ban kempes masuk bengkel? Cih dasar orang kaya. Aku saja bisa menggantinya tanpa perlu membawa mobil itu ke bengkel ini. "Sasuko...,"

"Hn,"

"Kau sedang buru-buru pulang ya? Apa kau ada acara setelah ini? Kau sudah terlambat? Tak punya waktu untuk menunggu?" tanyanya runtut. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, matanya terlihat berbinar saat melihat motor sejenis CBR.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil manager bengkel ini, aku segera menghampirinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?"

"Diamlah, Teme,"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Namikaze-san?" tanya seorang pria tengah baya yang menghampri kami berdua.

"Begini, kekasihku ada urusan mendadak. Karena mobilku masih diperbaiki, aku ingin membeli CBR 1100X Super itu,"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membayarnya tunai," lanjut Naruto tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutanku sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tapi motor itu akan di ambil pemiliknya sebentar lagi, Namikaze-san. Aku...,"

"Aku akan bayar penuh, kalau soal pemilik itu bukan masalahku. Masalahku adalah kekasihku yang...,"

"Kita tunggu mobilmu sampai selesai dan aku tidak ada acara setelah ini, Dobe," potongku cepat lalu menariknya kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Tapi...,"

"Hn,"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada acara, Sasuko?" tanyanya dengan menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata sapphire-nya.

"Hn," ku alihkan pandanganku, "Tasku tertinggal di kelas tadi,"

"Eh? Hehehe apa karena aku langsung mengajakmu keluar tadi? Maaf ya, Sasuko," Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan menggaruk kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal. "Tapi aku akan mengambilnya untukmu nanti," dia menggenggam erat tanganku lagi dengan tersenyum. Eh? Ada apa ini? Ada yang aneh, tapi aku merasa... nyaman. "Boleh?" aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat ke arah lain, tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku. Argh... ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku terasa panas?

-Bubble-gum Couple-

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil tasmu dan jangan kemana-mana," perintah Naruto. Setelah melihatku mengangguk dan mengacak rambutku, dia berlari ke gedung kelas meninggalkanku yang masih bersandar di mobil porsche orange-nya. Dia benar-benar orang kaya.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda sedang duduk di tangga depan ruang panitia festival sekolah. Sedang apa dia di sana? Karena penasaran, aku berlari menghampirinya. "Sakura...,"

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi di tekuk. Aku bisa melihat mata sembab dan jejak air mata di pipinya. "Sasuko...," dia memelukku dan terdengar isakan tangis darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Rencana kita, rencana kita gagal. Aku... aku gagal sebagai ketua," jawabnya di sela isak tangis.

"Tenanglah dulu," aku menuntun Sakura untuk duduk dan mengelus bahunya yang naik turun karena menangis untuk menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Tamu utama membatalkan kontrak, mereka tidak mau tampil dan sekolah kita terkena blacklist, Sasuko,"

"Bagaimana dengan Plan B?"

"Itulah penyebab masalahnya, meeka juga tidak mau datang,"

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Mereka hanya diam, aku yakin, mereka juga sama bingungnya denganku. Aku gagal jadi ketua, Sasuko. Aku... hiks..," Sakura kembali menangis.

"Hn, bagaimana wakilmu?" Sakura hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Kuso! Kau tunggu kabar dariku," kataku kemudian.

"Sasuko, kau mau membantu kami?" emerald Sakura terlihat berbinar saat menatapku.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu," aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan masuk ke arah gedung kelas, mencari seseorang atau sesuatu yang bisa membantu kelancaran festival sekolah.

Tiba-tiba kau melihat sepasang manusia di kelas terakhirku tadi, mereka tampak melakukan sesuatu. Eh? Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan tasku?

"Ehm," aku berdehem untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Namikaze-san menyuruh kami untuk membereskan mejamu," jawab sinis Temari.

"Hn," aku merebut kembali tasku dan cepat-cepat membereskannya. Seingatku, isi tasku tak berserakan seperti ini. Huh entahlah.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Namikaze-san? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali. Tak mungkin seorang Namikaze yang notabene orang kaya itu mau dekat dengan gadis sepertimu," kata Temari dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" aku menatapnya datar. "Daripada kalian tidak melakukan apapun yang tak berguna, lebih baik urus festival yang kau bangga-banggakan itu, wakil ketua," kataku dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhir. Shikamaru tampak kesal dengan ucapanku, dan tanpa memperdulikannya segera ku alihkan kakiku keluar dari kelas itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di depan sana?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning durian saat berpapasan denganku di lorong. "Tasmu kenapa?" tanyanya seraya menengok ke belakang tubuhku untuk melihat tas biru dongkerku yang aku tarik sampai menyentuh lantai.

"Kau membuatku badmood, Dobe. Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka untuk menyentuh barangku, ha? Kau tidak tahu seperti apa mereka di belakangmu. Bagaimana kalau mereka memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tasku? Lalu apa yang akan terja hmphh...," tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku menghentikan ledakan kemarahanku.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, Sasuko-chan? Tak ku kira kau yang irit bicara bisa bicara panjang lebar seperti itu," kata Naruto setelah dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. "Hei, kau kenapa? Ingin lagi, eh?"

"AH DOBE! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padaku, ha? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, ha?"

"E-eh? Te.. Sasuko, aku...,"

"BAKA DOBE!" aku memukul kepalanya dan langsung pergi tanpa menggubris teriakannya. Dasar bodoh! Enak saja dia berkata seperti itu setelah menciumku. Arghhh baka dobe!

-Bubble-gum Couple-

Kenapa tadi Sasuko memukulku? Apa dia marah karena aku menciumnya? Hei, bukankah itu tadi bukan ciuman pertamanya? Lalu kenapa gadis stoic itu marah? Dia juga tidak marah saat Shikamaru, mantan kekasihnya itu menciumnya. Apa berbeda rasa? Beda orang beda rasa, begitu?

_ Daremo ga dare ka ni aisareru tameni_

_Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa_

_Sore ga moshimo boku nara_

_Mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo_

_Towa no yasashisa de atatameruyo_

Aku meraih iPhone putih yang terletak tak jauh dariku.

"Moshi-moshi...,"

"..."

"Besok?"

"..."

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan penting,"

"..."

"Benarkah? Hahaha... hanya sekali ini aku membolos kan? Urusanku ini benar-benar sangat penting, Gaara. Apapun tidak bisa menganggu urusanku itu,"

"..."

"Iya, Gaara," ku akhiri hubungan teleponku dengan Gaara, sahabatku di club basket Konoha. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku lebih mementingkan urusanku itu ketimbang olahraga yang tak pernah absen dan selalu ku banggakan itu. "Memangnya ada urusan apa besok?" Segera ku buka agenda orange ku yang selalu ku bawa kemana-mana. Kegiatan yang banyak membuatku membawa agenda ini agar aku tak lupa dan tepat waktu.

"Besok jam 3 sore, Sasuko berlatih basket di gedung olahraga sekolah," aku membaca tulisan yang ku tulis kemarin. Jadi ini "urusan penting"-ku itu? Ahh gadis ini benar-benar mengalihkan dunia seorang Namikaze. Bagaimana bisa aku menyingkirkan kegiatanku hanya untuk gadis stoic nan dingin yang kini mendiamkanku hanya karena hal bodoh? Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, "Lebih baik aku menunda semua kegiatanku besok."

-Bubble-gum couple-

"Uhh capek," keluhku pelan saat aku baru menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan yang belum pernah ku lakukan seumur hidupku. Mencuci mobil. Aku selalu mengantar mobilku ke showroom tanpa harus susah payah mencucinya sendiri.

Huhh kenapa gadis itu tak juga keluar dari rumahnya? Apa dia tak sekolah hari ini? Aku memandang rumah bertingkat dua dengan interior sederhana tapi terlihat sangat nyaman itu. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka, keluarlah sesosok gadis yang aku tunggu dari tadi. Segera aku mengelap mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa saat melihatku berdiri dengan melipat tangan di depan dadaku di dekat mobilnya. Aku tersenyum sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya terpesona padaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pekerjaanku ini?" tanyaku meminta pendapat padanya seraya menggerakan daguku ke arah mobil jenis Chrysler Hemir birunya, mengisyaratkan agar melihat hasil jerih payahku.

"Kau... yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya hati-hati dansegera ku anggukan kepalaku cepat. "Baka dobe!" sedetik kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dariku. Hei, gadis stoic kau membuang cuma-cuma senyum termanisku!

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanyaku setelah berhasil menjajari langkahnya. "Kau tak suka dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Hn. apa motivasimu mencuci mobil Tousan?" tanyanya balik tanpa memandang ke arahku.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu,"

"Kalau kau ingin membahas hal itu, lebih baik kau pergi saja," katanya dingin.

"Baik baik, aku tidak akan membahasnya. Aku janji, Teme," aku kembali tersenyum, tapi gadis stoic di sampingku ini belum juga menoleh padaku. Huhh...

"Hn," langkahnya terhenti, lalu berjalan mendekati seorang anak kecil yang mungkin berumur 5 tahun yang sedang menangis di depan sebuah taman. "Kau kenapa, Kiba?" tanyanya lembut seraya berlutut di depan anak yang di panggilnya Kiba itu.

"Balon," jawab anak kecil itu seraya mengusap airmatanya yang masih mengalir deras. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, aku berjalan ke arah penjual balon dan membeli semua balon yang ia jual. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke tempat Sasuko tanpa memperdulikan uang kembaliannya.

"Jangan menangis, Kiba. Kau jadi sangat jelek saat menangis seperti ini," ejek Sasuko sambil mengusap pipi Kiba.

"Hei, bocah. Aku punya ini, kau mau?" tawarku seraya mengulurkan sebuah balon pada bocah berambut coklat itu.

"Wahh.. arigatoo, aniki," mata coklatnya berubah berbinar saat balon itu sudah berada di genggamannya. Sasuko beranjak dan berdiri di sampingku, aku kembali tersenyum. Kau tahu, aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum saat Kiba berterimakasih padaku tadi. Dia terlihat sangat hangat saat berada di samping anak-anak, tidak seperti di sekolah yang selalu terlihat angkuh.

"Bukankah aku laki-laki yang sangat peduli dan suka anak-anak?" tanyaku dengan mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Hn," dia hanya menggumam dan meninggalkanku lagi. Saat ingin mengejarnya, langkahku terhenti karena banyak anak kecil yang mengerubungiku, lebih tepatnya menginginkan balon dariku. Dengan sabar dan tersenyum lebar, aku membagi-bagi balon itu sampai habis.

Aku berlari-lari mengelilingi taman untuk mencari gadis stoic itu. Dia di mana? Ku edarkan pandanganku sekeliling dan aku melihat sesosok gadis berkaos putih dengan kerah besar dan skinny jeans yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya sedang berjalan menuju halte bis. Aku berlari ke arah Sasuko agar tak di tinggal lagi olehnya.

"Temeee~," aku mengatur nafasku yang tersengal karena mengejarnya. "Tak bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" tanyaku memelas.

"Hn,"

"Berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku, Teme. Aku hanya ingin... eh?" mataku tertuju pada tali sepatunya yang terlepas. "Kebiasaan buruk. Berhenti," segera saja aku mendahuluinya, dia terhenti dan menatapku heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanyanya gusar setelah melihatku berlutut di depannya dan menali sepatu sneaker putihnya.

"Kau... kenapa kau tak bisa menghilangkan sifat cerobohmu ini, Sasu? Bagaimana kalau tali ini terinjak dan membuatmu jatuh? Apa kau mau membuatku mati khawatir, ha? Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka walau itu kecil. Kau mngerti?" tak ada jawaban darinya, aku beranjak dan berdiri sempurna di depannya. "Hei, kau kenapa?" aku melihat Sasuko mematung, lalu mengguncangkan bahunya pelan.

"Baka Dobe! Kita tertinggal bis!" serunya dan lagi lagi harus membuatku lari karena dia telah lari terlebih dahulu mengejarbis. Argghh sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan ini? Kenapa aku tak membawa mobilku saja tadi? Dasar bodoh!

-Bubble-gum Couple-

"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda durian kuning di depanku sekali lagi dengan tersenyum manis. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadaku. Apa benar dia mencintaiku seperti yang ia katakan baru saja? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kita dekat baru dua hari ini, tapi dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Lalu dia juga mengatakan hal itu setelah menciumku. Apa pernyataan itu sebuah permintaan maaf?

"Hei, nunna. Tidak ada orang sepertiku yang dapat memberimu cinta yang lebih besar," katanya seakan hanya dialah yang sangat mencintaiku di jagat raya ini. "Kau masih belum yakin padaku?"

Iya, aku yakin. Dia sudah membuktikannya sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang. Mencuci mobil tousan, ramah dengan anak kecil, menganggu latihan basketku dengan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi, lalu dia juga menari di depan teman satu clubku. Sombong sekali orang kaya ini. Dan sekarang, dia menempelkan banyak poster bergambar love dan berwarna merah muda sehingga terbentuk gambar love yang besar di dinding lapangan basket indoor ini.

"Maaf, Naruto...," balasku pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak suka, Sasu?" tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku benci warna itu,"

"Oh hahaha sayang, kau tahu kan tidak ada hati yang berwarna biru atau putih seperti warna kesukaanmu itu,"

"Entahlah," kataku malas. Aku berjalan mendekati poster-poster itu dan mengamatinya satu per satu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Dia merangkulku dan ikut mengamati hasil karyanya.

"Tadi Sakura menangis lagi, dia belum mendapat bintang tamu pengganti untuk festival, Naruto," jawabku lesu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya, tapi H-1 aku belum mendapat bintang tamu," aku menghela nafas berat. Arghh ini semua gara-gara pasangan itu!

"Hei, tenanglah," Naruto menghentikan tanganku yang sedang mengacak rambutku dengan menggenggamnya. Dia menarikku untuk duduk dan bersandar pada dinding penuh poster itu.

"Menyebalkan!" runtukku kesal.

"Hahaha dasar. Sebesar itukah rasa persahabatanmu, Teme?"

"Maksud?" segera ku keluarkankan deathglare ku.

"Hahaha, iya iya, aku mengerti," dia menatap lurus ke depan, "Aku... aku bisa membantu masalahmu itu, tapi..."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu,"

"Bukankah besok sudah festival? Aku lihat semua persiapan sudah selesai dan hanya tinggal bintang tamu yang bermasalah. Oh iya, karena ketuamu itu juga, sekolah kita terkena blacklist dari mantan bintang tamu itu. Dan apa ada bintang tamu yang mau datang mendadak dan membatalkan acaranya untuk besok?"

"Hn, lalu?"

"Aku akan membantumu, sayang,"

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin membantuku pasti ada sesuatu. Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Tak mungkin kau membantuku tanpa menginginkan sesuatu dariku,"

"Hahaha, kau memang pintar, sayang," Naruto mengacak rambutku, sebuah seringai tercipta di bibirnya.

-Bubble-gum Couple-

"Sasuko-chan, aku benar-benar sangat berterimaksih padamu. Karenamu, festival sekolah bisa terlaksana sesuai rencana. Sukses besar. Kau tahu, baru tahun ini kita bisa membuat festival yang... wahhh," Sakura kembali berbinar-binar.

"Hn. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura,"

"Hahaha benarkah? Sasuko, kau tahu...,"

"Iya iya, cepat pergi sana. Aku sudah bosan dengan kecerewetanmu. Nikmati kesuksesanmu sana," aku mengusir Sakura.

"Iya iya, aku pergi. Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuko," Sakura berlari menjauh seraya melambaikan tangannya. Ah dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Dia terlihat sangat senang," kata seseorang tiba-tiba yang langsung membuatku menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat pemuda durian kuning berkemeja putih dengan rompi hitam yang membuatnya... Hei, dia manusia kan? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat... "Aku memang tampan, jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau mengerti?" Naruto mengacak rambutku.

"Hn,"

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"YA! TEME! Arghh bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertimu? Pada gadis yang tak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain?" Naruto mengacak rambut kuningnya dengan gusar. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Daremo ga dare ka ni aisareru tameni. Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa," aku bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang ku putar melalut headsetku.

"Sore ga moshimo boku nara. Mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo. Towa no yasashisa de atatameruyo...," Naruto mengambil salah satu headsetku dan menempelkannya di telinag kirinya. Naruto tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananay. "Kau mau?" tawarnya. Dia atas telapak tangannya terdapat dua bungkus permen bubble-gum.

"Bubble-gum?" Naruto mengangguk, "Tidak," aku merebut kembali headsetku dan beranjak pergi. Argghh kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan permen karet tapi manis itu lagi? Permen itu mengingatkanku pada rasa kehilangan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukai permen karet tapi manis ini?" tanya Naruto mensejajari langkahku.

"Hn,"

"Tenanglah. Anak kecil itu tidak akan menghilang lagi, dia sudah kembali dan tidak akan pergi lagi. Karena dia sudah berjanji, dia akan melindungi princess gummy dari apapun. Dia juga akan berada di samping princess gummy selama princess gummy tidak menginginkannya lagi," kata-kata Naruto mampu membuatku berhenti melangkah dan mengingatkanku pada kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu.

-Bubble-gum Couple-

Seorang anak laki-laki berlarian dengan menggenggam erat sebuah tangan mungil seorang gadis kecil. Sesekali anak kecil itu menoleh ke belakang, memastikan keadaan gadis kecil itu agar tidak cemas dengan suatu hal yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat mereka harus cepat lari agar tak tertangkap oleh pria-pria berjas hitam. Anak laki-laki itu menarik tangan gadis berkuncir dua itu masuk ke dalam gang kecil dan bersembunyi di belakang drum besar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," senyum gadis kecil itu merekah. Mereka berdua tersenyum, mengabaikan nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal. "Kau menyelamatkanku lagi. Terimakasih,"

"Tidak usah terimakasih, ini adalah tugas seorang prince gummy. Melindungi princess gummy dari apapun. Prince gummy juga akan berada di samping princess gummy selama princess gummy tidak menginginkannya lagi,"

"Prince gummy," gadis kecil itu memeluk tubuh Naruto kecil, "Janji?"

"Janji, Sasuko-chan," Naruto kecil melepas pelukan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Kau mau princess gummy?"

Sasuko kecil mengambil bubble-gum dan secara bersamaan, mereka memasukannya ke dalam mulut mungil mereka. Kembali, mereka menghiasi wajah polos mereka dengan sebuah ukiran senyuman.

Bubble-gum Couple-

"Kau... prince gummy?" tanya Sasuko hati-hati.

"Maaf, baru memberitahumu. Aku hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat,"

"Baka dobe!" gerutu Sasuko dan segera melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Naruto kembali mencoba mensejajari langkahnya.

"Maaf, Sasuko,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali saat aku sudah berhasil melupakanmu?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sempat berpamitan padamu saat itu. Aku mohon mengertilah, Sasuko. Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi jangan melupakan ataupun membenciku. Aku kembali karenamu, aku ingin bertemu dengan princess gummyku, cinta pertamaku,"

"Baka!" teriak Sasuko yang kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Suara isakan tangis mulai terdengar. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuko, "Maaf,"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi," pinta gadis bermata onyx itu di sela tangisnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, dengan begitu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Sasuko,"

"Tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku, Baka Dobe!"

_FIN_

Batu mana batu? Fanfict macam apa ini! *banting meja* /kicked

Hai hai hai ^o^)/

Bagaimana kabar kalian, minna? ^o^)/

Oke, Shikamaru di sini memang OOC dan menjadi mantannya Sasuko.. gomenasai *bow

Mungkin cast lain juga OOC –w-)a

Ini harapan yang tercapai karena berhasil buat fanfict NaruSasu *nangis terhura* #lebaydetected

Gimana? Gimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfict ini, minna? :D

oh iya, lagu di atas itu milik THSK judulnya Love in The Ice.. dan apa yang di lakukan Naruto sama Sasuko ada di MV No Other - Super Junior

Ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpi kyu muehehehe /.\

Oh iya, diriku sangat berterima kasih untuk para reviewers, yang udah follow ataupun memfavorite beberapa fanfic Kyu :D (Love is Sweet, Crazy, Midnight Fantasy, Its Hurt, dan Fiction) #sekalianpromosi xD

Ada yang mau ngasih ide buat fanfic selanjutnya? Kotak Review dan PM terbuka untuk kalian ^^

Terimakasih yang udah baca dan review ^^ *bow

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
